htmlcssfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jesdisciple
Welcome Hi, welcome to The HTML & CSS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SSgtGriffin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSgtGriffin (Talk) 01:21, June 18, 2010 You are free to remove this message anytime you want. Help I'm having trouble linking to the footer template. Could you provide me with the proper code?? Also, do you want to be an admin since you help this wiki a lot and know lots of code? 17:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, here's the template code: And adminship would in fact be useful; I accidentally caused myself some extra heavy lifting but the software didn't like that I tried to move two pages so fast and "throttled" my action. Considering how much of that stuff I've done on JavaScript and Programmer's, I don't think admins have that restriction. --Jesdisciple (talk) 17:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and I'll make you an admin. Seeing your work on different wikis makes me trust you enough with admin privileges. Just try not to delete something major without telling me. :P 19:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, OK. I was curious why that came so fast... ;) --Jesdisciple (talk) 19:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you know how to enable widgets, don't you?? If not, it's in the "More" nav bar beside the "Log out" place. I'd like you to enable the "Shout Box" widget, as it makes talking easier. You won't get so many User Talk edits plus it saves the time of saving the page, sigging, etc. 19:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi i read your page and saw that you are a christian......i am too! i am found on the mln wiki as User:75.22.54.137, i can't have an account so i just do it as an IP.....any ways nicetalking to you.....hehe...oh and my nick name is jsslvR or (jesuslover/jesuslover1503) which ever one is fine, jsslvR 15:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi... Why can't you have an account? o_O :I see from your page on MLN that you know code (presumably wikicode + HTML?). I'm trying to come back to editing here and would like to see you start contributing as well. :But yes, I am a Christian. =) If you want to strike up related conversations, I'm game. --Jesdisciple (talk) 01:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Now there's over 100 articles since you last edited. 02:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet, and I see Freddy has been active. I'll be back on in about 11 hours, after work and supper. Although I'll probably go to bed early because my sleep has been erratic lately. --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No prob. I've been real busy all of last week making at least 5 articles each day. I'll be back in about 19 or so hours. 02:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::i can't have an acount because my parents don't want me too......but i do know wikicode...i don't know html code.....so i don't think i would be able to help here......:( -jsslvR 20:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Wikicode often includes a lot of HTML tags, so you might feel right at home with pure HTML. But if not, you can always help us make the articles easier to understand. :) --Jesdisciple (talk) 23:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Policies I've created a bunch of policy pages. Could you read them over and improve them if necessary? Thanks, 02:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Articles Could you create the table and textarea articles? I won't have time to do that, so if you could, then that would be great. Thanks. 00:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I will try to get on that tomorrow. I hated my job, and now I lost it. =D It looks like I have an opportunity to program some games after this semester; for now I'm taking some college courses. I'm going to bed for now because re-adjusting my sleep to the rest of this timezone has drained me. --Jesdisciple (talk) 23:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, no problem. Cool opportunity you got, wish I could do that. I tried making a game once, but the program I was using was too old, so I failed. :P Anyways, enjoy yourself. 02:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Hi there Jesdisciple, it's been almost a month since I last contacted you. I hope you are doing well and I was just wondering where you have been. I know you are really busy but I just wished I had some more people here. 03:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yer, sorry. >.< I didn't succeed very well at balancing, for a few reasons. I had better keep trying, though, because I don't want to keep wandering back and forth like this... ::If you want to make a wish list of things for me to do, that might help. I'm more interested in HTML to be honest, although I've seen a lot of CSS stuff that needed to be changed. ::As for what I'm doing lately, I'm in a Linux course and just stopped procrastinating to fix my Ubuntu installation. I also have a Basic Nutrition course, and some friends and I are making a C++ project. But I want to resume editing here because this is a rather important cause IMO. --Jesdisciple (talk) 22:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well, I don't want to pressure you since it looks like you have lots to do right now, but it would be great if you could make the HTML elements that are missing, and fix up some of the current articles. I've done what I could with the HTML stuff, and now I'm working on CSS properties. Oh yeah, I'm taking an Information and Communication Technology course which will teach me how to make scripts, games, simple programs, and such. What's great about it is that once I get to the section on HTML, it will be a breeze for me. :D Well, I'm planning to take the same course in a higher level in 2 years to learn C++ and advanced programming. 23:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :C++ can be an awesome tool if you know what you're doing or the rake that slaps you in the face if you don't, but it's friggin' ugly either way. ;) I end up getting slapped quite a bit for now... By the way, if you're interested in computer science, the guts of programming, learn lots of very different languages. I need to finish learning Lisp and then get to Prolog and Haskell. Lisp and Haskell are "functional," although Haskell is pure while Lisp is not; Prolog is a logic programming language. All the popular ones are imperative, including JavaScript although it has a touch of functional-ness. If you can tolerate its bad-practice traps it's a good introduction to Lispy concepts. --Jesdisciple (talk) 05:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. I've mastered HTML and CSS (I think), so I guess I can start on JavaScript now. 20:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, the Script page is blank cause it was from a redirect. I think you create that article better than I, so I've left it to you. 17:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm on it --Jesdisciple (talk) 05:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) If you're planning to be more active here, I think I should make you a bureaucrat because maybe in the upcoming years I might have less time to go on and then you'll have to take care of things until I get back. There's a possibility that I won't be around so much in the future. But after the busy things, I will be back. I just thought of that. 17:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm coming back for now I think. Honestly just being a lone sysop works pretty well, though; I haven't ever needed crat powers on JavaScript yet. I'm certain I could get it upon request. --Jesdisciple (talk) 05:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever heard of the element? I'm trying to see if it actually exists. Also, a lot of the pages in are pages that you were going to create. You can start there, I guess. 02:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :It is a SAPI element but not available in HTML. --Jesdisciple (talk) 05:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :No wonder I couldn't find it anywhere. 20:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Page Layout Well, I've made the default font Arial Black. It's easier to read the text with the bg, but the font can be kind of big sometimes. What do you think? Oh, and I changed up the article footer color. 22:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Fonts Right now I'm testing out different fonts until I find a suitable one that will be easier to see with the bg. I've left Arial Black on for viewers so I won't mess them up while I'm testing. When I find a suitable one, I'll show you, and if you think it's good, I'll provide a link for people to download the font. Arial Black and Arial will be the secondary and backup choices. Oh, here's a font I think you'll like → Star Jedi. 22:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess we're either gonna have to stay with Arial Black, or go back to the default. There is no font that is a bit smaller than Arial Black which is suitable. So? 23:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Could you check why won't work? So far it's only applied on Html. Thanks. 00:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I've found the code and put it into the Mediawiki:Common.js, but it still doesn't work. 00:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. Now we can make every title like what the element is supposed to be. 01:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I've updated the Main Page by removing a bunch of text and replacing them with templates. There are five templates, which can be seen here, and I've also changed the protection level to edit=autoconfirmed move=sysop. The Main Page is very simple when you look at the code now, because most of it is in the templates. 00:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I'm thinking having a featured article to be displayed on the main page. Any ideas? I'm working on the template which will display that article. 00:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm using HTML right now as the example. 00:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have any articles you're particularly proud of? I'd be willing to pick through your favorites to help you narrow them down. Here are some I think I've done well on: * Object * Form * Script * Img * Table * Tutorial * Separation of Layers Also, in case you have an IRC client or can get one, you should know that I'm in #wikia-software (would rather not make a channel for each wiki - Software is fairly relevant to us), ##javascript, and #webdezvous, and in the latter two I'm trying to refer to the wikis when relevant. It's fun, join me! =D --Jesdisciple (talk) 03:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I like the Tutorial out of those. Maybe Separation of Layers. But the Tutorial is better. 18:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I've put Tutorial in the template. So do you agree or disagree with what I've chosen? And for IRC, I'll see when I get home if I've removed or disabled the add-on for Firefox. 18:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I think you could start by creating those broken article links you've left in . SSgtGriffin 19:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I still have Chatzilla! SSgtGriffin 18:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) If you're going to come back before Nov 3, then you should enable the new skin and familiarize yourself with it. I've been doing that since the last week of September and I've gotten used to it. Oh and I've reduced the wanted pages list down to a few which you should make. 22:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I am still here... I don't mind the reminders but I'll be busy on homework for a while. Reminders do help once I have a chance. --Jesdisciple (talk) 01:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. No problem. 02:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi (Re) Hi there! How often are you on here? We could use your help here and this wiki is pretty lonely. 21:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin told me I should leave Maintainability to you since you have more knowledge in it. 18:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah (Re) I forgot to tell you that you're now a Bureaucrat and FDH is an admin for the Monobook skin, since he will be using that instead of the new skin. Kristof and Bobo are Rollbackers. 02:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) FDH came back a few days ago and told me about him using monobook. Then he edited the monobook.css and hasn't been back since. He says he visits here once a week. It's in my third talkpage archive. 02:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I've been unstubbing articles over the past week, and I've come to a prediction that the element does not exist. I can't find any references to it, and there are three dead links to it, so if it does not exist for sure, I'd like to have those links removed. Oh, and if have some spare time please create the maintainability, positioning, and formatting pages. They're all listed here. Thank you very much! 01:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) All right then, that makes sense. I'll remove those red links now. 22:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and if you could continue with the already-awesome tutorial, that would be great. 23:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello. (Re) hehe. Looks like Kristof joined. Anyways, on some of the articles, there is the right abouve the text. Here are some examples: http://htmlcss.wikia.com/wiki/U http://htmlcss.wikia.com/wiki/I. Do you want it this way? Why is the font so big? Should I change it? Please tell me on my talk page. Thank you for your time. Have a good day! 02:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Destroy the Web Do you need something new to play? Well, you're in luck if you use Firefox, cause check this out! 00:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) SyntaxHighlight Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that the SyntaxHighlight extension for this wiki has been enabled. I'm slowly changing articles. 02:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) News Well, this wiki will be featured in the Wikia spotlight's which should have started already... (Nov. 17). Also, we are almost at 600 articles! 02:36, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back It's ok, I'm slowly losing interest in continuing the wiki, although I may come back once in a while. I'm caught up nowadays with YouTube, since I've found a new hobby after I got bored of editing the wiki. So go ahead and do what you want, I have no problems with it. 00:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing all this on the wiki. I'm really busy right now so I may return in late March. Thanks again. 04:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC)